


This Won't Work If You're not Certain

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Venom sinks into Eddie's skin, and he makes it almost a full mile away from the Life Foundation labs before he realizes. He's seeing in color.





	This Won't Work If You're not Certain

Eddie ran, faster than he could ever remember running. His chest felt like it was about to explode, and there was gunfire and sirens and chaos happening around him. So he focused on running, because it seemed like the manageable task. He was all the way up a tree when it finally noticed. It was subtle, the woods were dark and foggy, and the men chasing after him were dressed in black. But he was seeing in color. The shock nearly made him let go of the branch he was clinging to, the only thing that stopped him from falling was the black tentacle that suddenly wrapped around him, keeping him secure.

 

***

 

Eddie pressed against the glass and watched the strange black blob that had been inside of him attack the door. It looked small, impossibly small. He couldn’t understand how that was it, that was what had been making him so strong and fast and safe when he was under attack. Looking at it now, the world fading into shades of grey, it was hard to think about how his lungs ached, or his pulse was thready. It had no face, no real body to speak of, but Eddie could tell it was suffering and all he wanted to do was reach out to it.

 

“Eddie, it was, it was killing you.” Anne grabbed Eddie’s arm and tried to pull him away form the glass at the alien slammed against it again. Behind her, Eddie could dimly hear Dan speaking, muttering about medical tests and lab results and scans.

 

Eddie didn’t answer. He couldn’t hear himself think over the deafening sound of emptiness inside of him. His heartbeat, erratic as it was, pounded in his ears, and the taste of bile rose in the back of his throat. He didn’t cry, he felt hollow antired and wrung out, beyond tears. But then there was no time to cry either, there were things to do. He still had to stop Drake. 

 

***

 

Kissing Venom was nothing like kissing Anne had been. Anne was a nice girl, she was a perfect partner in so many ways, she took care of Eddie when he couldn’t do it for himself. But with her the sky was the same indifferent grey as the dirty sidewalk outside. With Venom, it was a rush of heat and sensation that seeped into every empty space inside of him, filling him up till he was overflowing. 

 

When the kiss ended, and Eddie pulled away from Anne, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Anne’s face. Her eyes were hazel, a warm and comforting sort of color. He wanted to say something, anything, but there wasn’t time.

 

_ Eddie, we have to stop Drake and Riot. _

 

So, off they ran. Eddie relaxed into the feeling of venom sliding over him, like his body was slipping into a warm bath. He knew there was a fight waiting for them, that nothing about the next few hours would be easy, but all he could focus on was the sensation of rightness pumping through him, and the answer of Venom under his skin.

 

***

 

Eddie dragged himself out of the water, and stood in front of the fiery wreckage of the spacecraft. He buried his head in his hands and took a shaky breath, coughing up a bit of water. He could hear sirens in the distance, getting closer by the second, but his legs wouldn’t move. He felt glued to the spot. His legs hurt. So did his back. And his head. His everything hurt. 

 

“Venom…” He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to fight off the chill. His throat felt raw and his nose was full of the smell of burning plastic. His eyes started to water, and he clenched them shut even tighter. 

 

_ Eddie. _

 

The voice that answered back was small, not the usual roar. But it was there, it was Venom. Eddie collapsed, crumbled as if his bones were gone. A thin black tendril caught him at the last second lowering him to the ground. Eddie caught it with his own hand and pulled it to his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, and gasped.

 

The fire was still going, a massive blaze or reds and oranges and yellows that took Eddie’s breath away. It was like nothing he could have ever imagined. He had heard people talk about blue skies and green grass and purple sunsets. But laying there on the cold ground, bleeding and sore, that fire was perfection.

 

_ Eddie we have to go, they’re coming. _ There was a sense of urgency there, and it was enough to make Eddie clamber to his feet. 

 

He focused on putting one foot in front of the other, and managed to make it back to the main compound. He spotted Anne’s car in the parking lot behind the building, lights on and engine running and breathed out a painful little sigh of relief. He opened the door and threw himself in, curling up in a ball on the faux leather seats.

 

“Anne! You’re here! That’s good, we need to go.” Eddie shivered and curled in farther on himself. “You know Anne, your eyes are a pretty color.” He giggled and then coughed, seawater spilling down his already ruined sweatshirt. 

 

“Shit Eddie! Are you okay?” Anne shifted the car into drive and screeched out of the lot. “You look...you look a bit rough. And wet, why are you wet?” There was a note of panic in her voice, and her grip on the steering wheel was so tight her knuckles were going white.

 

“I’m fine just drop us at home…” Eddie mumbled as he fell asleep. Anne had the heater going, and the adrenaline was leaving his body, leaving him tired down to the bone. All they wanted in that moment was to be at home, in bed.

 

Anne shook her head and plugged her own address into the gps. There was no way Eddie was going home. His apartment was a bullet ridden mess, and she wanted Dan to look him over. It took the better part of an hour to drive home, and when she opened the door Dan was waiting with a fresh pot of coffee, and dozen muffins form the all night diner down the street. As soon as he saw them he grabbed Eddie form her and helped the man into the bathroom.

 

“What the hell happened?” Dan whispered, setting Eddie into the tub and rummaging for a pair of scissors to cut his clothes off. They were soaking wet and scorched and torn and soaked in blood and some sort of black tar like fluid that Dan didn’t want to think about. 

 

Anne let out a deep breath and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. “I think...I think Eddie saved the world. Eddie and that thing. Venom.” 

 

Dan flinched, almost cutting himself as he cut away at Eddie’s hoodie. “It’s still, are they still?” He looked down at Eddie. Under the hoodie his skin was perfect. Cold and pale, but not a single bruise or scratch or scrape. He tossed the  scraps of cloth into the trash and started on pulling off Eddie’s water logged boots.

 

“Dan, he- he said my eyes were a nice color.” Anne looked up from her coffee and stared at Eddie’s unconscious face. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was so cold his lips were starting to look blue. “That never happened with me, so that means…’ She shrugged and took another gulp of coffee.     

 

Dan seemed thoughtful, but he bit his lip and turned back to Eddie, pulling off his shoes and then working his jeans down his legs. When Eddie was in just his boxers Dan turned on the tap, splashing the unconscious man with warm water. It took a few minutes of Dan supporting Eddie’s head, but eventually his eyes opened.

 

“Where are we? What’s going on?” Eddie pushed feebly at Dan’s hands, feet slipping on the bottom of the tub as he tried to sit upright.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay Eddie,” Anne whispered, moving down next to Dan on the floor. “You were real cold after falling in the water so we got you here to clean you and warm you up. Dan wanted you awake so we could check and see if you were hurt.”

 

Eddie nodded and allowed himself to sink back into the tub. The warm water was nice, and his head felt clearer. He could still see in color, and he could feel Venom under his skin, pooled low in his stomach to suck up the heat form the water. 

 

“Can I get some of that coffee?” He croaked out, forcing a hopeful smile. He knew he was going to have to talk to Anne and Dan, but at that moment, all he felt was relief. Relief, and an almost gnawing hunger deep in the pit of stomach. Venom had healed them, had taken care of him, but it took energy. Food was starting to sound pretty good.

 

Anne nodded and rushed off to get a mug of coffee and some of the muffins while Dan ran through some basic tests to see how Eddie’s head was doing. Asking him basic questions and checking how his pupils dilated. When Anne got back he watched as Eddie drained a massive mug of coffee in two gulps and practically inhale three large chocolate muffins. Satisfied Eddie wasn’t about to die right that moment, agreed to let Eddie finish bathing in peace.

 

“I’m gonna put some of Dan’s sweats out on the bed in the guest room, okay Eddie? You should stay here tonight, just to be- to be safe.” Anne smiled at him in the doorway and then left Eddie alone.

 

Eddie watched the door close and then sank lower into the tub. He slipped his boxers off and let the tub drain, dirty rust colored water sliding down the drain, and refilled it, turning the tap as hot as it would go.

 

_ Want to go home Eddie. _ Venom shifted under Eddie’s skin before bubble up, little tendrils wrapping around him like a net. It was nice, Venom’s slippery skin felt good in the water, like the skin on a stingray. 

 

“Yeah, we will, tonight we’re just gonna enjoy Anne and Dan’s hospitality. The coffee and muffins were good. And Anne makes great pancakes, I bet she would make them tomorrow if we asked.” Eddie ran a hand over Venom’s tendrils letting them intertwine around his fingers.

 

_ They wanted to tear us apart, I won’t let them do that Eddie.  _ The tendrils squeezed briefly, and Eddie felt a hitch of anxiety in his body, like an electric shock.

 

Eddie concentrated on the calm happiness he had felt before, soothing the alien. “No, they won’t Venom.” he chuckled. “The cat’s out of the bag so to speak, Anne knows I’m seeing color. She knows how special you are to me, how special we are together.”

 

Venom rumbled and formed a head and torso, pressed up against Eddie’s chest. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub as it slid forward.  _ “What do you mean, special?”  _ It asked.

 

Eddie reached out carefully and rubbed a hand across venom’s shoulder. It’s skin rippled and reached out, sticking to him as he caressed it. “It means we’re soulmates. You are the only one in the universe for me. We have to be together.” He focused on the idea, trying to show Venom what he couldn’t explain in words. Love songs and bad movies and weddings and the world in greys and blacks and then the dazzling overwhelming sight of the fire against the night sky.

 

Venom held perfectly still for a moment, and then surged forward. It was nothing like the kiss they had shared in the woods with Anne. There was nothing and no one between them now. Eddie sighed into it blissfully. They could feel one another, a never ending loop of feedback. Of good and Yes and More flowing between them until Eddie couldn’t keep track of where one fo them ended and the other began. It was, he realized, perfect. He didn’t need it, they didn’t need it, the space or the division. Venom breathed through it’s skin, pumping air into Eddie without having to break their kiss. It melted against him in the water, swallowing him up. 

 

Eddie made shallow little noises into Venom’s mouth as it rocked against him, around him. He was hard and hot and open, all feeling of soreness and fatigue chased away by the euphoria of what they were doing. Venom swallowed up Eddie’s cock at the same moment it breached his hole, overwhelming him with so many sensations he couldn’t think straight.

 

Venom growled and moved, slowly, careful not to jostle Eddie’s body too much. Dozens of tentacles, thick and thin, slipped form it’s skin, and Eddie could feel them, touching him everywhere. It was gentle, it grabbed the bottle of soap and squeezed, drizzling it over Eddie like syrup on a sunday, and then gently rubbing it into a thick lather. 

 

The soap was nice, it smelled like cinnamon and washed away the smell of sea water and singed hair. The tendrils poked and prodded, loosening every tight muscle in Eddie’s body, soothing him. Eddie arched up, trying to put as much of himself in contact with Venom as possible. All he wanted was the perfect closeness. Venom was moving, around him, inside him, and it was perfect, but also just short of what he needed, what he wanted. He was so close, but Venom was holding him place, not letting him move the way he needed.

 

Venom pulled back, their mouths connected by a thin line of spit, and smiled it’s toothy smile. It leaned forward and cupped the back of Eddie’s head in one massive clawed hand and lowered him down into the water, letting it cover his stomach and chest and neck, and just for a moment his face. When it pulled him up it moved forward, licking the newly rinsed skin, tasting the faint traces of soap. Then it squeezed, bearing down on Eddie cock and slipping further inside of him at the same time, and when Eddie came undone, it swallowed up everything he gave.

 

Eddie came undone slowly, almost gently, it was letting out a breathe he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He felt light and fuzzy around the edges and when Venom moved above him he was limp and floating in the water. He let Venom take over unplugging the drain and heaving them out of the tub and into the guest room down the hall, dripping water behind them. It made Eddie pull on the soft sweatpants and worn tee shirt and put them to bed, a thin tendril of blackness pulling the blankets over them as they settled into the comforting darkness of sleep. 


End file.
